


Home

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco has a vibe of Barry living a life that's not his own...and so he talks to the one person who may be able to help him. (Post-2x23.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything with as many hints of Barrisco as this. I have zero regrets. (And it honestly wasn't even intentional! It's just that the deleted scene from 1x23 is my BIBLE for these boys' relationship AND THE UNIVERSE WANTS THEM TO BE BROS GODDAMNIT.)
> 
> With that being said...oh my GOD, have I let this thing sit on my computer for months! My incentive to get it up? Not having anything that's released/announced at The Flash's SDCC panel tomorrow negate it. XD
> 
> Other things to note:  
> -I started writing this before we knew that Kid Flash was coming. Hence me not mentioning Wally AT ALL.  
> -This fic is somewhat based on Rip's claim that time takes time to become permanent. So...this fic happens within at least a week of Barry of going back and saving his mom. Iris knows that he needed to go somewhere to do something. Imagine everyone's just going on with their lives thinking Barry's off doing something...and then Cisco sees what really happened.  
> -My first time writing about an OC! (Okay...well is an OC technically an OC if you can 99% BET that they exist in a universe?) TOTALLY guessed what the Lance sisters' relationship is like on Earth-2! Wanted to think it's like WestAllen--a bond that isn't broken on any Earth. :)  
> -BABE IS FINALLY, OFFICIALLY CONFIDENT IN ALL OF HIS POWERS AND I WANT TO SEE MORE OF THAT SO ENJOY BABE COMING INTO HIS OWN AS VIBE!  
> -Speaking of "Vibe", I LOVED how Reverb and Rupture called Cisco that so I had Black Siren do the same thing here! :D  
> -My theory for "Flashpoint" is that Cisco's going to be the show's Thomas Wayne. HE'S going to be the one Barry comes to to help him get back home because Cisco's the only person who might just believe him. I couldn't think of anything to write for that. This was the next best thing! ;)  
> -THE SASS IS REAL AND IT'S GREAT!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on this/theories for season 3!!! (Hope to get another fic up between tomorrow's panel and the season 3 premiere!)

Cisco pretended that Black Siren was just annoying and not worth his time in front of Barry and Caitlin but the truth is…looking at her hurt too much. Laurel had become a good friend of Cisco’s in the past year. After he made her the Canary Cry, she had trusted him enough to make Sara’s new suit—a task he knew she wouldn’t assign to just anyone. She (and the rest of Team Arrow and Barry) had helped him with the Kendra/Savage situation… Laurel was a great person…who was taken from the world too soon. Well… _their_ world anyway. When he heard that Laurel had died, he thought of Nora and Eddie…Harrison Wells…people who had lived on on other earths. He knew there were other Laurels out there…he just never thought he’d have to come face to face with one. He didn’t want to do this…but he had nowhere else to turn. Cisco put his fingertips on the biometric scanner and the pipeline door opened revealing Black Siren sitting on the floor of her cell.

“Hello, Vibe,” she said, looking up at Cisco. “How’s that new power working for you? Fit like a glove?”

A sly grin appeared on her face.

“…Why is it that whenever I discover another ability, it’s because of one of you people?” Cisco asked.

“What are you talking about?” she asked.

“Someone from Earth-2,” he answered. “Harry figured out that I can see the future and bring people into my vibes. Barry figured out that I can open up breaches because of what we saw Reverb do and when I first use the ability that I saw him use…to hurt my friend…it’s to save my other friend from you.”

“Is that your way of saying thank you?” she responded.

“Reverb—what else do you know about him?” Cisco said, getting straight to the point.

“I knew he had an ego big enough for everyone in Central City,” Black Siren said, rolling her eyes. “On both Earths. It’s what did him in. …But you already know that. Don’t you, Vibe?”

“I’m talking about his powers!” Cisco said, changing the subject. “Is there anything else he could do that I _don’t_ know about.”

“Why the sudden interest?” Black Siren asked.

“Because Harry went back to your Earth and I’ve had enough surprises this past year to last me a decade,” Cisco said sarcastically.

“Cisco…please,” Black Siren said with a patronizing tone. “You’re acting like I don’t know you.”

“You _don’t_!” he yelled. “You don’t know _me_!”

Black Siren raised an eyebrow, prompting him to spill the beans.

“The Flash did something that…that he shouldn’t have done,” Cisco said, averting his eyes.

“Being…?” Black Siren encouraged.

“I don’t know what you know about him…but the whole reason he became The Flash was because his mother was murdered when he was eleven…and his dad was wrongfully imprisoned for it,” Cisco explained. “…It’s looking like…he went back in time and _stopped_ that from happening.”

“Did you see it?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he answered.

“Well, if that’s true, why is this timeline still existing?” Black Siren wondered. “Why aren’t you living in a world without your precious Scarlet Speedster?”

“I don’t know,” Cisco said. “But I’d like to think that we are because…the universe wants me to save him. To bring him back here. The life he’s living now…he has his parents…but he doesn’t have his powers…or any of us. The people who have been there with him through thick and thin. And besides, if I don’t bring him back, what happens? Do we go on living in a world without him—like he never existed?”

“What makes you think I’d help you?” Black Siren asked.

“Because you’re free from Zoom,” Cisco immediately responded. “Harry told us that he recruited all of you. That if you didn’t obey him, he’d kill you. Just like he did with Reverb, Rupture, Deathstorm, and Killer Frost. …Who were you before you became this, Laurel?”

“It’s Dinah…Vibe,” Dinah scolded.

“Dinah,” Cisco corrected himself. “Sorry. …What’s your relationship with Sara on your Earth?”

“I don’t know,” Dinah said, beginning to show weakness. “She’s my baby sister. I’d do anything for her.”

“Was he gonna kill her…if you didn’t work for him?” Cisco asked.

“Hunter Zolomon was a monster…but no one ever said he wasn’t strategic,” Dinah answered.

“Sounds familiar,” Cisco mumbled to himself.

“What?” Dinah asked.

“Nothing!” Cisco said. “It’s just…on this Earth…Damien Darhk told your dad he’d kill you—Laurel…if he ever betrayed him and…”

“And that’s exactly what happened!” she finished his sentence. “I know! …I wasn’t going to let the same thing happen to Sara.”

“So you know how it feels to care for someone that much,” Cisco said. “Barry may not be my biological brother…but I’d still do anything for him.”

“And how do you know your friendship means as much to him?” Dinah prodded. “He rewrote his life…without you in it. It seems like his priorities are pretty much in check.”

“Maybe, maybe not, but I’d at least like the chance to ask!” Cisco shouted. “…My first vibe was…watching my own death in another timeline. Barry and Caitlin helped me project myself into that timeline so I could watch it play out. …But can I actually become a participant in another timeline? Like how I can project myself onto your Earth? I mean…I _know_ I can do it. I know there’s a way…but I need your help.”

“And what makes you think I can help you?” Dinah asked.

“You knew my double well-enough to know he was left-handed,” Cisco answered. “It’s just a guess but something tells me you two were close. Something tells me…you know how to help me.”

A few moments of silence passed before Dinah finally spoke up.

“If I help you, you have to let me out of here,” she said. “You have to bring me back home.”

Cisco realized that, even without a vibe, he should’ve seen that coming.

“Okay,” he conceded. “Deal.”

“Great,” Dinah said. “Let’s get you your speedster back.”

Cisco kept his eyes locked on Dinah, contemplating if he could truly trust her. Everything in his body told him he was making a mistake…but the fate of the world rested on him and she was the only person who could help him put things back the way they were. Zoom was gone and he was her only way home. And if the man who murdered him taught him anything, it’s that everyone—no matter how evil—just wants to go home. Wherever Barry was, he wasn’t home. He was in some manufactured alternate reality. Home was with him…and so he would do anything to get him back. Hesitantly, Cisco opened up Dinah’s cell.


End file.
